Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and tool for application of wax to the surface of watersport boards, such as surfboards, foam top boards, skim boards, standup paddle boards and the like, for creating texture and providing better grip and traction.
Discussion of the Related Art
The exposed surfaces of watersport boards can be extremely slippery when wet, thereby making it extremely difficult to stand on and control the watersport board during use. In order to improve traction and grip, it is well known to apply wax to the surface areas of a watersport board, such as a surfboard, where the hands and feet make contact during normal use. Traditionally, application of wax to surfboards and other watersport boards has been accomplished by rubbing a block or bar of wax directly on the surface areas of the board where the grip is needed. This method of application requires wax to be removed from the block and adhered to the board surface as a result of the friction created by moving the wax bar across the board surface. This process can be time consuming and typically involves the need to apply a base coat and then one or more subsequent coats in order to achieve a sufficient layer of wax application on the board surface. Depending upon the material composition of the board surface, it may be difficult to cause the wax to be removed from the block or bar and adhered to the board surface. For instance, application of wax to foam top boards can be extremely difficult and troublesome. When rubbing a wax block or bar over the surface of the foam top board, the wax typically does not remove from the block or bar and adhere to the foam board.
The traditional method of application of wax to watersport board surfaces does not create a significant texture for ideal traction. Moreover, during use of the watersport board, the applied wax quickly becomes smooth and loses a significant level of grip and traction. A wax comb is typically used in order to restore grip and provide increased texture for better traction. The wax comb includes teeth that are moved over the surface of the previously applied wax to create better texture. This process requires further time and often does not provide ideal results. Eventually, the wax needs to be scraped from the surface of the watersport board, using a scraper tool. The removed wax is discarded and is cannot be reused. A new layer of wax must be applied by again rubbing the wax block or bar on the board surface, as described above.
Considering the shortcomings and limitations of the conventional method of applying wax to watersport boards, there remains a need for a new and improved process for application of wax onto watersport boards that is more efficient, less time consuming and creates better texture and traction than the conventional wax application method. Moreover, there remains a need for a new and improved process for application of wax onto watersport board surfaces wherein the wax can be removed and reapplied to the watersport board surface.